


I think you should go

by Nainers



Category: Please Like Me (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Like Me, fight, like actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nainers/pseuds/Nainers
Summary: How I thought the fight in s3ep4 between Alan and Josh was going to go down





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReeseRegal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeseRegal/gifts).



"you know I've been worried sick"

The words hung in the air as Alan turned his back and stormed away, the tension was rising, Josh couldn't help but feel the strong pang of regret as he thought of the night. He was high, for starters, Mae broke up with his dad, Tom was just in the hospital, and Arnold was only with them cause he was kicked to the curve. So yeah he felt like shit . e didn't make any move to stop his father, instead he decided  to stare at the floor.

"I mean, of course I'm gonna think the bloody worst. Christ!"

Alan turned and glared at them again. He was hurt, scared, but most of all. He was angry. He started to walk away again. Before shouting.

"First I make my wife go mental."

He paused.  Then continued.

"And then I send my partner into the arms of a crazed fetishist." 

He spun round again to look at them. Fueled by the rage of the night. He knew he needed to calm down; but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"So, you know, it's not much of a surprise to find out I'm a shit father too."

The ice in his tone made them all flinch. Josh finally found the courage to move. His father needed him. Walking towards his father Josh reached out a hand as an attempted gesture of comfort .

His voice raised again Alan screamed

"couldn't even raise my own son well enough"

Josh stopped, bracing himself. The tension was suffocating everyone around. Something had to give. Alan raised his fist.

"NOT TO BECOME A FUCKING  JUNKIE"

_ Thud. _

Josh looked up dazed from where he now lay on the floor. Gingerly, he raised his hand to his face. ' _ He punched me'.  _ Bringing his hand up he saw blood glistening from the bright lights from the hospital .

_ 'That didn't happen. Dad didn't punch me. ' _

_ 'He loves me… right?' _

Stumbling backwards Alan suddenly took in what he did.  All the anger suddenly draining from his body.

"Josh… Christ! I'm so sorry"

He took a step forward, reaching out towards his son. Josh scooted away hand over his mouth in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Josh please. I'm sorry! I love you so much I- I never meant to-"

Shakily Josh got up.

"Sorry, Dad…"

They stood frozen. Only a couple of steps apart. Alan could close the space, hug his son make it better.

"I think you should go."

The sound of his sons heart broken voice was the final straw.  He couldn't bear the thought of losing him too, so, swiftly closing the gap between them he threw his arms around Josh  hugging him tightly. The strangled gasp from Josh made it clear that the action was  unexpected.

"Dad get away from me!" he cried, feeling sobs building up in his throat. He didn’t want to deal with emotions right now. The whole point of the trip was to get them to fuck right off. 

 

The emotional fight was futile. Soon enough Josh could feel tears pouring down his face as sobs wracked his body. He could vaguely make out mumbled apologies as his father soothed him.   _ It’s gonna be okay. H _ e thought as he hesitantly returned his father's embrace; sniffling, in a vain attempt to stop the water works. 

  
  
_ “I’m gonna be fine; WE are gonna be fine” _


End file.
